Homecoming
by missmarano
Summary: Ally was planning on going to Homecoming with her boyfriend Dallas, but he dumped her a week before the dance. Now it's the night of Homecoming and she isn't planning on going. What happens when Trish shows up to convince her to go to the dance? One shot!


**Hey guys! Here is yet another one-shot from me. You guys seem to really enjoy my one-shots, so I got this idea and decided to run with it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. I only own the story line. **

* * *

><p>It was another typical night of a high school dance. Everyone from Marino High was thrilled about homecoming, except for Ally. She had planned on going with her boyfriend Dallas, but he dumped her last week.<br>Which is why Ally was currently sitting on the couch in her living room, home alone, eating all possible junk food and watching Disney movies. She was sprawled out in her plaid pajama pants, black t-shirt, and her hair in a messy ponytail. It was 5 o'clock and she figured everyone was already getting ready for the dance. Ariel had just finished singing the reprise of 'Part of Your World' when there was a knock at the door. Ally groaned and got up to answer it.  
>"Hey Ally!" The curly haired Latina said as Ally opened the door.<p>

"Hey Trish... Aren't you going to the dance?"

"Not without my best friend, do you think I'm crazy?!"

"Trish I already told you I'm not going... I don't even have a dress."

"Of course you do! I got you one!" Trish held up a sleeveless dress with a white top, and the bottom was a teal color that faded to the bottom. It was short in the front and long in the back.

"Trish! It's perfect!"

"I knew you would say that, now let's get ready."

"Woah, I never agreed to go..."

"Ally, pleeeease? Plus, I think Austin is going to be there." Ally blushed, Trish was the only one who knew that Ally had developed a crush on Austin.

"Oh ok, fine..."

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before Ally and Trish were ready for the dance. Ally's hair was curled at the tips and she decided to wear a simple pair of white high heels with her dress. Trish wore a leopard print dress with a pink belt and some pink shoes.<br>Soon enough they arrived at the dance, and Dez and Austin met up with them. Trish commanded Dez to get punch for her, and of course Dez complied and soon after Trish disappeared.

"Ally you look great."

"Oh, uh, thanks Austin."

"Did Trish drag you here?"

"Yea pretty much. I was planning of sitting at home all night."

"Well, you should at least have some fun while you're here."

Austin grabbed Ally by the wrist and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Austin you know I can't dance very well!"

He pretended not to hear her and twirled her around. Ally giggled, and before she knew it the music went off.

"Attention students! It is now time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen!"

Everyone began to crowd around until Ally was smushed in between Austin and a bunch of other random people. Ally began freaking out, she didn't like being close to random people. Austin was announce Homecoming King, and gave Ally an apologetic smile for having to leave her alone. Ally's panic instantly sky rocketed as Austin left her to go on the stage. She was all alone crowded in with alot of random people that she didn't know. She started pushing her way to the doors, to her freedom. She finally reached the doors, pushed them open, and immediately felt relief. The cool night air rushed around her as she headed away from the dance.

Austin was keeping an eye on Ally as he was on the stage, so he could make sure she was doing ok. He felt awful having to leave her alone, especially since she got really freaked out in crowds. Austin saw Ally begin to panic and she started pushed her way to the back of the crowd. He temporarily lost where she was until faint light from outside streamed in and he realized that someone had walked out of the doors. _Ally. _He quickly darted off the stage, causing the crown to fall off his head, and ran outside after Ally.

* * *

><p>He quickly found her sitting by the pond. She had her hands folded on her lap just looking at the fish swimming in the pond.<p>

"Hey." Austin sat next to Ally.

"Hey Austin."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got kind of overwhelmed." Austin nodded. He knew his best friend got claustrophobic in those kinds of situations.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance? It's kinda your big moment."

"Eh, I'd rather be here with you."

She looked up and smiled at him as he said this. The dance wasn't that far away, and you could hear the music from the dance. It had just switched from an upbeat song to a slow song. Austin stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

She placed her hand in his and they stood up. They began slow dancing in the starlight and it was a perfect fairy tale scene. They danced for what felt like hours and then the music stopped. Austin looked down at Ally and looked into her eyes. They reflected the starlight so perfectly. She gave him a small little smile, and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, and when they pulled apart Ally laughed "Good thing Trish dragged me here." Austin laughed along with her. "Yeah, it was."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review and Favorite :)<strong>

**Tumblr: andillfinditinasong**

**Twitter: eriner5**

**~Erin**


End file.
